ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Pit
}} '''Dark Pit' is a major character in Kid Icarus: Uprising. He is the flawed, incomplete clone of Pit created by the Mirror of Truth. He serves as a rival to Pit, clashing with him multiple times throughout the game. He is currently an officer in the Forces of Nature. He is voiced by Antony Del Rio in the English version of Uprising, and by Minami Takayama in the Japanese version of the game. Characteristics Physical Appearance Dark Pit appears as a young teen with narrowed red eyes and short, black hair. His black chiton is decorated with purple and gold trimming, and it is fastened on the shoulder by a golden fibula with a purple gem in the center. He wears a purple belt with gold lining the edges and a gold, triangular buckle on his waist. He also wears black tights under his chiton, which are trimmed with gold. To adorn his outfit, Dark Pit has a pair of black and gold cuffs around his forearms, and singular gold rings on his upper left arm and right thigh. His black sandals are decorated with crossing, gold bands, and are edged at the top with gray fur. With the exception of color, his appearance is almost entirely identical to Pit's. However, while Pit's wings are drawn to be rounder and fuller, Dark Pit's wings are drawn to be sharper and narrower. This distinction only exists in his official art, and is never given attention in any of his in-game models. Personality As Dark Pit is the physical manifestation of Pit's dark side, Dark Pit is said to represent the repressed feelings that Pit keeps to himself.Chapter 5, Boss BattleChapter 6, Air Battle Dark Pit is significantly more serious than his jovial counterpart, often having a more dry sense of humor. He is also more arrogant and cocky, claiming to be the original Pit.Chapter 6, Air Battle Additionally, Dark Pit is more aggressive and pragmatic than Pit, often striking opponents when their guard is down. Dark Pit proves to be sharper than Pit, possessing more common sense. This is shown when he deduces that it would take more than one soul to create an Underworld monster.Chapter 22, Air Battle Dark Pit's most notable trait is his independent streak. As the Mirror of Truth was destroyed before the process could be complete, Dark Pit becomes a neutral character, refusing to side with any of the gods. This is shown when he defies Pandora,Chapter 5, Boss Battle and flat out refuses Medua's offer for an alliance.Chapter 6, Air Battle He even openly calls out the gods for their selfishness, claiming that they are no better than humans as their wars throw the world off balance.Chapter 22, Air Battle During the Chaos Kin arc, Dark Pit's personality begins to progressively change. Once he realizes that his life is directly connected to Pit's, he becomes one of Pit's closest allies, fighting alongside him in order to rescue Palutena's soul. When Pit sacrifices himself to save Dark Pit, he is determined to save Pit at all costs, though it is possible that he still acts out of selfishness to keep his own life. Because Dark Pit seems to care for Pit yet remains belligerent towards him, he and Pit share a somewhat incoherent relationship. Abilities Dark Pit, true to his state as a clone, has a very similar fighting style to Pit. While he proves to be more aggressive, he can dodge, melee, shoot, and use a variety of weaponry like his rival. During Chapter 6, Pit must fight Dark Pit four times: on and off during the air battle, twice during the land battle, and once as a boss battle. In the two randomly occurring land battle duels, he uses different weapons depending on his location. The list below accounts for them: #First Blade: During fights with Pit and alongside Pit in air battles, he uses a First Blade. #EZ Cannon: Dark Pit uses this when fought at the temple on the hill. He will constantly barrage Pit with its shots. #Violet Palm: At the cliffside where the Cherubot is, Dark Pit uses this weapon. #Ogre Club: When underground, this is his weapon of choice. Players can use the pillars to avoid his powerful shots. #Dark Pit Staff: Dark Pit uses his trademark staff to snipe at Pit from atop the mountain. #Silver Bow: Used during his boss fight in Chapter 6, his mini-boss fight in Chapter 13, and the land battle section in Chapter 21. This is his most used weapon. During the last battle in Chapter 6, Dark Pit will use the Silver Bow. He will fire charged dash shots after getting up close, but sometimes he uses continuous fire. Dark Pit has the added advantage of inexhaustible flight, given to him by Pandora's remains. He will fly around on occasion, moving away from the platform. Aside from shooting, he has two new moves when doing this. The first is the bow's special attack, which sends down a rain of arrows. This engulfs an entire platform and can cause significant damage. The second is a charging attack, where he glows purple and charges at Pit. When playing as Dark Pit in Chapter 22, he will use any weapon the player provides him with. He also shows the ability to use powers just as Pit can. While Pit will often shout Palutena's or Viridi's names when using a power, Dark Pit will say phrases such as "Come on!" or "Take this!" Dark Pit's indefinite Power of Flight also becomes apparent, as the player flies for most of the level, only landing for the boss battle with Pandora. Min Health Max Health 200 1000 Appearances ''Kid Icarus: Uprising Solo Mode Dark Pit first appears in Chapter 5 after being manufactured by the Mirror of Truth just as Pit destroys it. Though Pandora arranged for his creation and intended to have him finish Pit off for her, it turned out the Mirror of Truth cracked in the middle of the process, thus making Dark Pit a free agent. After battling against her, Dark Pit knocks Pit away and absorbs Pandora's remains, obtaining an unlimited Power of Flight in the process. While being chased by Pit and the Underworld Army, Dark Pit sees himself to be the true Pit as he embodies the original's true feelings. This fact also makes Dark Pit an enemy of Medusa and her army as he battles Pit before escaping. He later reappears to indirectly help Pit by taking out Underworld troops and the Underworld Gatekeeper. In the aftermath of the Aurum invasion, Pit's soul was sealed in a ring, leaving Dark Pit in a coma for three years. After Pit regains his body, Dark Pit comes to and realizes he and Pit share a special connection. Dark Pit then resolves to save Palutena by borrowing the Lightning Chariot and slamming it into the closing portal to the Chaos Vortex, allowing him and Pit to chase after the Chaos Kin. Though the two manage to defeat it, the Chaos Kin's burnt body made a final attempt on Dark Pit's life, leading Pit to sacrifice his wings to save him. Wanting to help Pit, Dark Pit heads to the City of Souls in order to reach the Rewind Spring while he and the goddesses learn of Hades's true plan. However, upon arriving to his destination, Dark Pit loses his ability to fly when what remained of Pandora emerges from him and uses the Rewind Spring to regain her true physical form. After defeating Pandora, Dark Pit uses the waters to restore Pit's wings, then attempts to fly away but fails, causing Viridi to step in and save him. During the first showdown with Hades, Dark Pit senses Pit is in danger, and once again borrows the Lightning Chariot. After viewing the explosion of Hades's Heart, he sends the chariot bursting through Hades's chest and rescues Pit. Before Hades can capture them, Palutena extracts them and the Lightning Chariot in the nick of time. After Pit defeats Hades, Palutena grants Dark Pit the Power of Flight, allowing him to fly alongside Pit into the sunset. Together Mode Dark Pit also appears in the Light vs. Dark multiplayer mode, in which a Fighter on the Dark Team will respawn as him once that team's health gauge reaches zero. Should Dark Pit be the one to deal the finishing blow on the Light Team's angel (Pit), he will help him to his feet at the end of the battle, signifying an amicable relationship between the two teams. Super Smash Bros.'' Series ''Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U :''For more information, see Dark Pit (SSB3DS/WU). Dark Pit appears as an unlockable newcomer. Here he uses the Silver Bow, Electroshock Arm, and Guardian Orbitars as his Special attacks. In Dark Pit's Palutena's Guidance conversation, Viridi reveals that he has joined the Forces of Nature after the events of Uprising due to their interests being similar. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Dark Pit returns in ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as a playable character, serving as an unlockable character just as he did in the previous installment. Though he seems to have no differences for his moveset, he is now classified as an Echo Fighter. Other Appearances ''Super Mario Maker Alongside Pit and Palutena, Dark Pit makes an appearance as an unlockable costume in ''Super Mario Maker. To unlock him, the player must clear the 100 Mario Challenge on Normal or higher, or scan their Dark Pit amiibo. ''Yoshi's Woolly World By scanning the Dark Pit amiibo to their game, the player can obtain a Dark Pit costume for Yoshi in ''Yoshi's Woolly World. Idol Descriptions Dark Pit A flawed clone of Pit created by the Mirror of Truth. He has most of Pit's strengths, and he can even fly with Pandora's powers. While he sees Pit as a rival, the two share a strange, inherent connection. Dark Pit (Flying) Being Pit's copy, Dark Pit was originally incapable of flight. However, he gains the ability when he absorbs Pandora's remaining power into his wings. And while he may not need help flying, he still shares a bond with his counterpart. Names Nicknames Trivia *Dark Pit continues the tradition of Nintendo doppelgängers, joining a cast that includes Shadow Mario, Dark Link, Shadow Link, Metal Mario, Cosmic Mario, Cosmic Luigi, Dark Samus, The SA-X, Dark Bowser, Dark Meta Knight, Phantom Ganon, Pseudo-Palutena, Shadow Kirby, Shadow Pit, and Blood Falcon; but like Shadow Kirby, Dark Pit isn't evil. Unlike the blank Dark Link and Dark Samus, however, Dark Pit has a fully fleshed out personality. * Dark Pit's design was likely inspired by Pit's "fallen angel" alternate costume from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, as the color palettes are very similar between the two. *His weapon of choice seems to be the Silver Bow, as he is seen wielding it more often than any other weapon. **The Silver Bow is a prototype version of the Palutena Bow, which is Pit's signature weapon. This reflects the fact that Dark Pit is a flawed clone of Pit. **Some weapon Idols will show Dark Pit using them, like the Leo Cannon or Samurai Blade. Ironically, the idol of his weapon of choice, the Silver Bow, doesn't feature him wielding it. He is, however, seen holding the Dark Pit Staff on the weapon's Idol. *Dark Pit is one of two characters in Uprising that has played the role of an ally, boss, and playable character. The other is Magnus. **Unlike Magnus, he also appears as a mini-boss. He is the only character in the game to have this distinction. **Dark Pit is also the only character besides Pit that is playable for a whole chapter, as Magnus isn't playable after the Boss Battle. References Category:Kid Icarus characters Category:Nintendo antagonists Category:Nintendo protagonists Category:Male video game characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Fictional angels Category:Fictional clones Category:Fictional doppelgängers Category:Fictional antiheroes Category:Fictional archers Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2012